<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sturm und Drang by verflixt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449596">Sturm und Drang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/verflixt/pseuds/verflixt'>verflixt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Friends-With-Benefits Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:09:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/verflixt/pseuds/verflixt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry I’m not being particularly entertaining,” Anna says, a wry note to her voice. “If you like, though, I’ll text you when I’m done with my workout. And you could join me while I… wash up.” Anna meets Anne’s gaze deliberately.</p><p>Anne shakes her head in confusion. “Um… join you?”</p><p>“You know. In the shower,” Anna says, as if it’s an ordinary, casual offer to make to a friend.</p><p>-------</p><p>Anne is terribly, terribly bored while stuck inside on a gloomy fall day. Anna takes pity on her and keeps her entertained.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn &amp; Anne of Cleves, Anne Boleyn/Anne of Cleves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sturm und Drang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>'Sturm und Drang' is a German term referring to a proto-Romantic movement in the late 18th century that placed value on 'individual subjectivity and extremes of emotion', as opposed to the objectivity and rationalism of the Enlightenment (quoth Wikipedia). The words are usually translated as 'Storm and Stress', but 'Drang' can also mean something like 'need', 'drive', or 'urge'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne sighs with abject boredom as another crack of thunder threatens to split the eaves. <em>Ugh.</em></p><p>It is a disgustingly gloomy fall day in a long sequence of disgustingly gloomy fall days. There is some hope, apparently, that after this particularly violent storm abates it will be possible to go outside again; one would hope, since a gloaming chill has malingered over the city for nearly two weeks now. Anne has finally run out of indoor activities to distract herself with and is about ready to chew some fingers off (her own or otherwise).</p><p>Anne woke up this morning to Kitty already hammering away at her keyboard in the room next door, and was forced to drag herself out of bed at a reasonable hour to escape the unrelenting cascades of arpeggio exercises. Jane and Catalina took pity on Anne after breakfast and invited her to join them playing board games, but at their obvious lack of enthusiasm for Anagram Thief Scrabble, Anne graciously bowed out after only a single match. She ventured back upstairs intending to check in on Cathy, but, upon finding her doorknob hung with a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign, turned right back around and traipsed down to the basement. Here, Anne knows, is where the only remaining member of the household available for bothering likes to spend her mornings.</p><p>Which brings Anne to her present predicament. The first ten minutes had been promising; Anna was just getting started warming up for her workout, and was perfectly happy to allow Anne to join her (even if Anne was obviously more intent on getting an eyeful than getting a good stretch in). But alas, after stretching came running, and the household only has one treadmill. Anne lingered under the pretense that she'd take a turn once Anna was finished, but after realizing that she could only spend so long staring at someone’s ass (even one as nice as Anna’s), her patience is wearing thin.</p><p>Deciding that all options for amusement are exhausted, Anne lets out a dramatic sigh from where she is sprawled out on her yoga mat. She pops up to her feet and swiftly rolls up the mat, then makes to stalk back upstairs, fully intending on returning to bed for a brunchtime nap. She thinks she catches Anna rolling her eyes, but the older woman also pops out an earbud to address Anne.</p><p>“Sorry I’m not being particularly entertaining,” Anna says, a wry note to her voice. “If you like, though, I’ll text you when I’m done with my workout. And you could join me while I… wash up.” Anna meets Anne’s gaze deliberately.</p><p>Anne shakes her head in confusion. “Um… join you?”</p><p>“You know. In the shower,” Anna says, as if it’s an ordinary, casual offer to make to a friend. Anne feels her face flush. Even though it’s been several weeks since she and Anna had discussed the terms of their friends-with-benefits relationship, Anne is still getting used to the frankness of Anna's propositioning. Her face only grows warmer as an image of the two of them kissing, naked and soaking wet, flashes through her mind.</p><p>“Ohhhh, yeah. Cool! Sure, sure, let me know,” Anne replies, casual tone sounding forced even to her. But she flounces out of the room with significantly more spring in her step than when she arrived.</p><p>__________________</p><p>The next forty-five minutes seem to pass even more slowly than the rest of the morning has, but Anne finally receives a typically curt text from Anna: <em>All done. Basement shower. </em>Anne throws the door of her bedroom open and races downstairs, apologizing to a startled Cathy exiting the dining room, before making her way down to the bottom floor bathroom.</p><p>Anne can’t help the grin crawling across her face as she slips inside. “Hey,” she says. “Fancy meeting you here.”</p><p>Anna smiles back, then gives a little mock bow. “Well, thank you for joining me.” </p><p>Anna is no-nonsense, stripping out of her sweat-soaked sports bra and biker shorts as soon as the door is closed. Anne is more deliberate, being sure to catch Anna’s gaze in the mirror as she shrugs out of her oversized sweater and peels off her leggings. To her gratification, Anna’s eyes linger over Anne’s curves as she reaches into the shower to start the water.</p><p>Then Anna frowns in confusion. “Did you go put on a bra… just to take it off in front of me?” she asks.</p><p>Anne scoffs. “Whaaat? No way. I was hanging out in this,” she says, gesturing to the (very cute!) mint green bra she’d definitely put on three minutes ago.</p><p>“Huh. Okay.” Anna shrugs. “I was going to say, it was a great choice for showing yourself off if you did.” </p><p>Anne grins. “Oh, you flatterer. Help me with the catch?” Anna obliges, stepping in close to unhook the eyelets and guide the bra off of Anne’s shoulders. As the garment falls to the floor, Anne clasps Anna’s forearms in her hands and leans back against her, enjoying the embrace.</p><p>“You stink,” Anne chirps cheerily after a few moments, giving a few exaggerated sniffs. “And you’re all sweaty. Ew. You’re lucky I like your abs so much.”</p><p>Anna snorts. “Glad they’re worth it, babe,” she responds sarcastically.</p><p>“Mmm, but they really are,” Anne sighs. She turns around to trail a hand suggestively down Anna’s stomach, eager to get things moving. “You know what would make it even more worth it, though? If you bent me over and railed me <em>so</em> hard the–”</p><p>“Okay, good thing we’re taking a shower, your mouth is as filthy as ever,” Anna interrupts. “In with you.” </p><p>Anna gives Anne a sharp smack on the ass for good measure. Anne squeaks in surprise but obeys, sliding open the glass door and stepping into the stream of water. She lets out a hum of contentment, luxuriating for a moment in the feel of the hot water against her skin; she turns to throw Anna an inviting look, then blinks in shock as the room is suddenly plunged into darkness before she can do so.</p><p>“The fuck?” Anne exclaims.</p><p>“You’ve never showered in the dark?” Anna’s voice is low, but distinctly audible over the rush of the water. “I think it’s really nice. Means you get to focus on senses other than sight.” As she speaks, Anne can hear Anna's footsteps as she joins Anne in the shower, followed by the grinding noise of the shower door being pulled closed. “Makes you focus more on what you’re… feeling.” As she says those words, Anna leans into Anne’s back, wrapping her arms around her waist. She nuzzles into Anne’s neck, placing a kiss just below her jaw.</p><p>“I guess I can try something new,” Anne breathes.</p><p>“Mhm. That’s what I thought.” 

Anna’s hands begin to rove, first tickling over the sides of Anne’s ribs before coming up to gently cup her breasts. Anna’s touch remains soft as she rubs her thumbs lightly over Anne’s nipples, then massages gently with her palms.</p><p>As Anne’s breathing quickens, Anna’s hands make their way down and (to Anne’s disappointment) outward. They feel over the edges of Anne’s hipbones before curving over her ass– pausing there for an affectionate squeeze– and coming to rest on the outsides of her thighs. Here, they linger, delicately tracing over the stretch marks that ridge the sensitive skin.</p><p>“Anna,” Anne murmurs, a hint of a whining tone creeping into her voice.</p><p>“Shh. I’m enjoying myself.” Anna makes another teasing pass over the outsides of Anne’s thighs, then begins trailing her fingers lazily inward and upward.</p><p>
  <em>“Anna…”</em>
</p><p>Anna ghosts the fingers of one hand up and down the inside of one of Anne’s thighs. Even at the light touch, Anne can feel that her arousal has already begun to coat the insides of her legs.</p><p>Finally, Anna runs an index finger along the very outside of Anne’s labia– just once, up and then down. Anne lets out a frustrated, needy groan.</p><p>To her infinite displeasure, Anna then takes her hand away altogether, and has the nerve to laugh. </p><p>“Impatient, aren’t you.” Her voice is rich with satisfaction.</p><p>“Yeah! Clearly!” Anne snarls, practically in a rage. “Hurry the fuck up and <em>fuck</em> me!”</p><p>In the darkness, she hears Anna sigh. “Oh, Anne.”</p><p>Suddenly, Anne is shoved out of the stream of water and against the marble wall of the shower. She lets out a shout of surprise, barely throwing out her hands in time to stop her face from being mashed against the stone. Anna leans in close.</p><p>“You’re not the one in charge here.”</p><p>Anna grabs Anne by one shoulder and spins her around– not quickly enough to make Anne stumble, but hard enough to throw her back up against the wall. </p><p>“You’re going to have to work to get yours.”</p><p>“Fuck you!” Anne exclaims, indignant. In response, Anna places one hand on each of Anna’s shoulders and <em>pushes</em> with surprising force.</p><p>“Down.”</p><p>Anne’s heart races as she squints into the blackness. The hell–? She wouldn’t put up with this shit from anyone else, but Anna… Anna might actually have the self-control to leave Anne to herself (and her left hand) if she disobeys.</p><p>Reluctantly, Anne lowers herself first to one knee, then a full kneeling position, cringing at the bruising hardness of the tile against her joints. She shuffles forward and reaches out to steady herself against Anna’s legs. </p><p>“Happy?” Anne growls.</p><p>“As a clam,” Anna says, tone smug. She shifts to widen her stance, and Anne leans in to nose carefully against her.</p><p>Fortunately, even without being able to see, Anne has done this often enough to orient herself. <em>Un</em>fortunately, that doesn’t make her position any less awkward. Normally she’s happy to keep her head buried between Anna’s legs until her tongue goes numb, but standing puts Anna’s hips at an unaccommodating angle that forces Anne to crunch her neck as she begins going down on her. Not to mention her knees are already aching intensely.</p><p><em>Snotty bitch</em>, Anne thinks to herself darkly. <em>Anna never comes from oral anyway, she's just doing this to be stubborn.</em> Hoping to conclude this stage of their activities through poor performance, Anne works her tongue mostly over the outer parts of Anna’s labiae, ignoring insistent tugging at her hair to guide her northward. Anne laps arrhythmically and haphazardly, as if attending out of obligation to an ice cream cone of a flavor she finds distinctly unexciting. She experiments with various unenthused prodding and wiggling motions, growing amused despite herself at getting to try out methods with the purpose of being <em>dis</em>pleasing. But despite Anne’s best-worst efforts, it’s not until she ‘accidentally’ grazes her front teeth into Anna’s clit for the third time that her head is shoved away, and she can sit back on her heels.</p><p>“What, are you trying to bite my cunt clean off?” Anna hisses. </p><p><em>Whoops– might have been overdoing it. </em>“I can’t see,” Anne excuses herself, voice reasonable.</p><p>“Right, because sight is the primary sense in use when you’re giving head,” Anna scoffs.</p><p>Even knowing Anna can’t see her, Anne pouts. “This position is really awkward. And my knees <em>really</em> hurt,” she says sorrowfully.</p><p>There’s a moment of silence as Anna tries to decide if she’s bullshitting or not. Anne bites her tongue to stifle a giggle.</p><p>“Get up here,” Anna finally grouses. Anne scrambles to her feet. Anna forces her back against the wall once more, then finds her lips for a forceful, biting kiss. Anne moans, liking the direction this is taking.</p><p>“Always slithering out of your responsibilities, aren’t you, Boleyn,” Anna accuses. </p><p>“Who, me?”</p><p>“Yes, keep playing the innocent. That’s always worked out <em>so</em> well for you.” Anna takes one of Anne’s nipples between thumb and forefinger, then pinches and twists, <em>hard</em>.</p><p>“Ah!” Anne gasps, the pain only intensifying the electric thrum of her anticipation.</p><p>“No excuses now, hmm?” Anna leans down to bite at Anne’s neck, and Anne lets out a relieved groan as she feels a toned thigh slide between her parted legs. Immediately, she begins to grind down against it.</p><p>“Anna, please, please…?”</p><p>“Hmm.” Anna leans back, but keeps her leg where it is pressed against Anne’s core. “Well, it’s not your fault if you have shitty joints, I suppose. But you still have to work for it. So this,” she presses her thigh a little harder against Anne, meeting her movements, “is all I'm giving you.”</p><p>“Uh?”</p><p>It takes Anne a moment to process what Anna is saying. She stops.</p><p>“Wait, what? You're not even going to touch me?" Anna remains silent. "But, but–” Anne squirms. “This angle sucks!”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Anna says, sounding disinterested.</p><p>“There’s no friction, we’re in the <em>shower!</em>” Anne continues. “Plus we’re standing. I don’t– I don’t even know if I <em>can</em> come like this!”</p><p>“Well, if it’s too much of a bother, you can probably do a perfectly fine job by yourself. I’ll leave you to it,” Anna replies, a shrug in her voice as she begins to pull away.</p><p>“No! Ugh! No no no. That’s not what I– come back here,” Anne demands, frustrated.</p><p>“Hmm. Okay.”</p><p>Anna presses close again as Anne fidgets, trying to get comfortable. She first tries leaning back against the wall for more support, but realizes she has no leverage. She decides instead to pitch her weight forward onto Anna, trusting that the other woman will stop her from toppling over. She winds her arms around Anna’s neck for stability before beginning to rock against her in earnest, tilting her hips to better rub her clit against Anna’s thigh.</p><p>“Good girl,” Anna whispers.</p><p>“This is so stupid,” Anne grumbles. She clenches her pelvic floor in time with her movements, trying desperately to build up her arousal with what little stimulation she’s getting.</p><p>“I disagree,” Anna murmurs.</p><p>“Oh? This fun for you?” Anne huffs, tensing her thigh muscles in an attempt to squeeze herself a little harder against Anna.</p><p>“Pretty funny, I would say,” Anna muses. She shifts her weight to press up against Anne just a little closer. Her hands are stroking along the outsides of Anne's thighs again. “The legendary seductress Anne Boleyn, rubbing herself off on me like a desperate little bitch.”</p><p>“I am NOT– <em>ooh!</em> Right there!” Anne’s protestations are interrupted as Anna grasps her hips and guides them to grind down at just the right angle. </p><p>“It wasn’t an insult,” Anna says mildly.</p><p>“Fuck– uhh–” Anne is torn between coming up with a suitable retort and concentrating on chasing her building arousal. The latter narrowly wins out, and her breath starts to come in hitches and gasps from the effort.</p><p>“Getting close?” Anna asks.</p><p>“Shut up!” Anne beats her hands against Anna’s back in frustration and has to stop for a moment, giving her shaking legs a momentary rest and sucking in deep lungfuls of air. Anna just laughs.</p><p>As Anne starts up again, she instinctively digs her fingernails into Anna’s flesh, as if she might be able to <em>claw</em> herself closer to climax through force of will. Her pleasure is mounting steadily now with each movement, and her focus narrows to the delicious spark of friction between Anna’s body and hers.</p><p>“Close, close, Anna, so close–” </p><p>At the last second Anna’s hand dives down, pressing against Anne’s cunt in a fist. Anne gives a delighted squeal, relief washing over her as she senses instinctively that the sudden, direct pressure on her clit will be the last little push she needs. She bucks her hips against Anna a last handful of times before she finally, <em>finally </em> tips over the edge. </p><p>Anne feels her cunt contracting powerfully as her hearing goes fuzzy for a moment, all nerves attuned to the bone-deep satisfaction washing over her. She is weightless and dizzy, floating in a bubble of perfect euphoria in the darkness and warmth.</p><p>“Oh, god….” Anne releases her crushing grip on Anna, slumping back against the wall. Anna's thigh remains tightly pressed against her as her cunt continues to clench, wringing soft aftershocks of pleasure out of her orgasm. </p><p>“Fuck. Fuck. I hated it, but it was so good. Fuck.” Anne shudders as the sensations echo throughout her limbs, tingling in sympathy with her core.</p><p>Eventually, Anne sways, feeling formerly locked-up muscles begin to loosen and complain. Anna leans in to steady her as Anne struggles to catch her breath, realizing how loudly her heart has been pounding in her ears. </p><p>“I’m impressed. Nice show,” Anna says, placing a gentle kiss against Anne’s cheek. She gently runs her hands over Anne’s body as she relaxes. </p><p>After what must have been a few minutes, Anne realizes that Anna is soaping her down.</p><p>“You don’t have to do that,” Anne murmurs weakly.</p><p>“You’re about ready to keel over. Just let me."</p><p>Anne gives in, allowing Anne to manipulate her limbs as she washes, then purring in contentment as Anna shampoos her hair. Only when finished with Anne does Anna wash herself, and by then Anne is feeling much revived.</p><p>“Thanks Anna. This was… this was really nice,” Anne says, as Anna finally shuts off the water. Anna opens the shower door and steps out of the stall. Anne hears her grope around in the darkness for a brief moment before the light snaps on. “I mean. When you weren’t being really fucking rude.”</p><p>“Oh, you know you love it. I get to have my fun too.” Anna smiles. She hands Anne a towel, then takes one for herself and begins drying off.</p><p>“I guess I do still kind of owe you one,” Anne admits, stepping out onto the bathmat. “You know. ‘Cause… ‘cause the oral sucked.”</p><p>Anna laughs. “I’ll call that in next time I have the itch, then. You’ll pay me back.”</p><p>Anne grins, heartened by Anna’s breezy confidence– and the tempting possibility for turnabout for some of Anna’s rough play.</p><p>“Sure, you do that,” Anne agrees. Yes, next time… next time Anne will be <em>sure</em> to repay Anna the favor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTES:<br/>-As alluded to, this exists in a continuity in which Anne and Anna have an established FWB relationship. I have a rough outline for a fic about how that began, and will update this note if I ever flesh it out &amp; post it.<br/>-Anagram Thief Scrabble is more properly known as ‘Clabbers’, a Scrabble variant in which only sequences of letters that are <em>anagrams</em> of real words may be played, and points earned based on both the letter point values and the number of anagrams declared on a play. Opponents may ‘steal’ points by declaring further anagrams the player did not declare.<br/>-I am 100% sure I mixed up Anne and Anna's names AT LEAST ONCE over the course of this. Clevelyn is the worst Six ship to write for solely for this reason.</p><p>Comments &amp; kudos appreciated as always!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>